In general pen type cosmetics (eyeliner, concealer, lip tint, lip gloss, etc.), when a filling liquid suitable for the purpose of use is put into a cylinder type case and an operation part such as a knock button is operated, a piston moves forward and an inner filling liquid has been used to draw an eyebrow or as cosmetics such as concealers, lip lacquers, and lip tints by being pushed out through a brush, sponge or soft silicone typically called an applicator.
However, as described above, the pen type cosmetics case operated by the knock button was not able to recover the liquid cosmetics pushed out through the brush, the sponge, or the soft silicone.
In addition, since the cosmetics case of the knock type is difficult to adjust an amount of contents injected into the nozzle, there is an inconvenience that when the contents are excessively pushed out to the nozzle, the contents may not be recovered and therefore, the pushed contents should be wiped with a tissue or the like and used.
In particular, in a case in which the liquid cosmetics are stored in a state in which the liquid cosmetics are injected into the nozzle such as the brush, the sponge, or the silicone, the liquid cosmetics become solidified and are difficult to use, and the nozzle is clogged due to the solid matter, which is troublesome to use after cleaning the nozzle.